Rumblers
damage) 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1200 (health) 800 / 1000 / 1400 / 2000 (melee damage) 200 / 250 / 350 / 500 (rock damage) | range = 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 m (stone radius) 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 m ( radius) 1 (speed multiplier) | duration = 15 / 20 / 30 / 45 s (Rumbler duration) | misc = 2 (number of Rumblers) 10 s (stone duration) 1 (Rubble dropped on death per Rumbler) ≤ 50 (Rubble health/armor given) | cardonly = } |info = *Atlas summons his 2''' earthly elemental golems as he instantly petrifies all enemies into stone within a '''3 / 4 / 5 / 6 meter radius for 10 seconds. Once summoned, the Rumblers will roam the battlefield seeking nearby enemies to attack. They last for 15 / 20 / 30 / 45 seconds unless they are killed or manually detonated. **Number of Rumblers summoned is not affected by mods. **Petrify radius is affected by Ability Range. **Rumbler duration is affected by Ability Duration, while petrify duration is not. **Cast delay of 2.5 seconds is affected by and . **Petrifying occurs instantly when Atlas begins his casting animation. *Each Rumbler possesses 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1200 Health, 50 / 150 / 250 / 500 Armor, and a speed multiplier of 1'''. Rumblers inflict '''800 / 1000 / 1400 / 2000 damage and stagger the target backwards with each melee attack; they can occasionally throw stones that home in on enemies to inflict 200 / 250 / 350 / 500 damage and ragdoll enemies hit. **Physical size of each Rumbler along with their health, armor, and all sources of damage are affected by Ability Strength. Health and armor are also affected by Warframe health, shield, and armor mods. **Rumbler health uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: Health (1 + Health Gain From Leveling + Health Mods + Shield Gain From Leveling + Shield Mods + Strength Mods)}}. ***For example, with , , , and Atlas all at max rank, rank-3 Rumblers will have a modified health of (1 + 2 + 4.4 + 2 + 4.4 + 0.3)|mt=y}}. ***Atlas' rank influences Rumbler health as the "Health Gain" and "Shield Gain" in the expression are referring to bonuses applied to Atlas' respective base stats. As Atlas at max rank will have 300 health and 300 shields (from 100 health and shields at rank 0), the +200% health and shield increase will also apply to the Rumblers' health. **Rumbler armor uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: Armor (1 + Armor Multiplier + Ability Strength) + Additional Armor}}. ***For example, with a maxed and , rank-3 Rumblers will have a modified armor value of (1 + 1.1 + 0.3)|mt=y}}. **Speed multiplier is affected by Ability Range and can not fall below 0.5 or exceed 1.5 under any circumstances. *If the ability is reactivated or if Atlas becomes incapacitated, active Rumblers will self-destruct and inflict 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 damage to enemies within 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 meters. ** damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Damage does not bypass obstacles in the environment and diminishes with distance. ** radius is affected by Ability Range. *'Ability Synergy': **Killing petrified enemies or self-destructing Rumblers will drop 1''' piece of Rubble for Atlas to pick up, restoring '''50 health or provides 50 bonus armor. ***Rumbler Rubble provides reduced amounts of health or armor if Rumblers sustained damage to their health before expiring. ***Amount of Rubble dropped per petrified enemy and per Rumbler, health restored, and bonus armor provided are not affected by mods. **Casting on injured Rumblers will instantly restore their health to 100%. *Rumblers are immune to Status Effects, such as knockdowns or procs, but they can be staggered. *While melee kills by the Rumblers are considered melee kills by Atlas, they do not contribute to the Melee Combo Counter. *Rumblers have collision detection for enemies only. Atlas and allies can move through Rumblers unobstructed. *Atlas can maintain only 2 Rumblers at a time. **The number of active Rumblers is displayed in the HUD beside Atlas' shield and health indicators, and waypoints are displayed onscreen for each active Rumbler. *If a Rumbler enters a Nullifier bubble, it will have its health drained. |augment = |tips = |max = }} See Also * de:Rumblers es:Retumbos ru:Рокотуны fr:Golems Category:Atlas Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 17 Category:Toggled Abilities